Sourires et chocolats
by Moira-chan
Summary: A la fin d'une pénible journée où les devantures des magasins arborent un peu trop de rose ou de rouge, où les radios passent un peu trop en boucle le dernier tube d'un quelconque groupe d'idoles ou d'adolescentes à la voix suraiguë, Himuro Tatsuya n'est pas le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée, mais rien ne l'empêche d'avoir encore bien des chocolats à... donner ?


**Titre :** Sourires et chocolats.  
**Genres :** Tranche de vie, amitié, romance, fluff, et peut-être un peu d'humour (c'est-à-dire, quelques tentatives de gags ou répliques drôles, mais... l'humour, c'est pas mon fort et ça se voit XD)**  
Rating :** T  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Himuro/Murasakibara.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** A la fin d'une pénible journée où les devantures des magasins abordent un peu trop de rose ou de rouge, où les radios passent un peu trop en boucle le dernier tube d'un quelconque groupe d'idoles ou d'adolescentes à la voix suraiguë, Himuro Tatsuya n'est pas le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée, mais rien ne l'empêche d'avoir encore bien des chocolats à... donner ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! ... Je sais, c'était y'a deux semaines. Enfin... j'aurai essayé d'être à l'heure, pour une fois... *bam*  
Sinon, au niveau plus utile (... faisons comme si mes notes étaient utiles, ok ? XD *bam*), c'est la première fois que j'utilise Himuro et Mukkun ! =o Je les aime beaucoup, mais comme je n'ai fini de rattraper tous les chapitres du manga que récemment, je ne me suis permis d'écrire sur eux que maintenant... Cela dit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'expérience, alors je pense que je recommencerai. Le plus dur, avec Himuro, c'est de ne pas l'appeler Tetsuya par mégarde ! XD

En dehors de cela, j'ai écrit ce texte en me repassant en boucle l'album best-of de Tommy february6, alors... c'est tendre. Romantique. Fluff. Sans doute un peu OoC aussi. xD (même si j'ai essayé d'être IC, je le jure ! ...) Himuro est en mode maman-muro complètement gaga de son Mukkun, et Mukkun est en mode gros bébé. Désoléééee xD *jesors*

* * *

Sourires et chocolats

Calmement, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres, Himuro Tatsuya s'appuya contre le mur dans son dos, et dévisagea sans en avoir l'air la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.  
Cette après-midi-là se terminait, lentement mais sûrement, une journée qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à vivre, honnêtement. En soi, elle n'avait rien d'horrible ; tout au plus les devantures des magasins arboraient-elles un peu trop de rose ou de rouge, et tout au plus les diverses chaînes de radio passaient-elles un peu trop en boucle le dernier tube d'un quelconque groupe d'idoles ou d'adolescentes à la voix suraiguë, mais... Force était d'avouer que la vie lycéenne rendait parfois ce jour difficile à endurer.

« Hi-Himuro, je... Je... »

La jeune fille en question n'était pas vilaine, franchement, mais il ne croyait pas s'en rappeler le nom, et il ne fit pas d'effort supplémentaire pour s'en souvenir ; de toute manière, il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, c'était la Saint-Valentin, et sans qu'il veuille s'en vanter, elle était loin d'être la première – ni la première à venir le voir, depuis ce matin, ni la première à tenter de lui parler, encore moins la première à lui offrir quelque cadeau ou chocolat, et loin, très loin d'être la première à essayer de lui demander de sortir avec elle...  
Tatsuya n'aimait pas se savoir la cause d'un cœur brisé, mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : le fait était qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'en était pas amoureux. Ou plutôt... Il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas d'elle, en fait.

« Je sais que tu ne seras peut-être pas d'accord, mais... Sors avec moi ! O-Ou au moins, accepte ça... »

S'arrangeant pour qu'elle ne le réalise pas, Himuro soupira, et dissimula sitôt qu'il le put son soupir derrière le semblant d'un agréable sourire – toujours le même. Le coin des lèvres légèrement arqué, et l'ombre d'un regard plongé dans le lointain – comme elles connaissaient toutes. Comme elles appréciaient toutes.  
Celle-ci, en particulier, semblait timide, réservée ; elle portait des lunettes et restait comme cachée derrière le rideau de ses cheveux brun foncé, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur le sol, sur ses pieds – à lui ? à elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais devinait de sa position que la pauvre demoiselle rougissait déjà jusqu'aux oreilles et, en bon gentleman qu'il était, il ne put se résoudre à la faire patienter plus longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il alors, tout simplement, sur un ton des plus calmes et décidés, comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence. Mais, ça m'ennuie un peu... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi...  
– Accepte mes chocolats ! S'écria aussitôt la fille dont il ne se rappelait plus ni le nom, ni le prénom, ni la classe, ni même le degré ou l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Je... Je m'y attendais, mais... Si tu pouvais juste les manger, et... Enfin... Ça me ferait plaisir... M-Mais si tu ne veux pas... ! »

Réalisant qu'elle paniquait déjà complètement, Himuro retint un soupir (combien de fois cela faisait-il qu'une fille se mettait à lui pleurer sur les bras, déjà, aujourd'hui ?), et tendit sa main dans la direction de l'inconnue. Là, doucement, et d'un geste agile, souple, presque habitué, il effleura son poignet d'un doigt, et accepta la boîte de chocolats qu'elle lui tendait.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il l'acheva d'un presque-sourire rassurant, les yeux mi-clos, dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Je les mangerai en pensant à toi, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

En vérité, Himuro Tatsuya n'était pas le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée – cependant, avec le temps, ses manières, et la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais méchamment décliner une déclaration, de ne jamais durement repousser une jeune fille qui serait tombée amoureuse de lui, lui avaient fait gagner une certaine popularité.  
Ainsi, en cette nouvelle Saint-Valentin, il avait reçu encore plus de déclarations et de chocolats qu'à celle de l'année passée, et encore plus qu'à celle de l'année précédente, et au lieu de quitter les cours avec deux, trois chocolats dans le sac qu'il portait toujours à l'épaule, voilà qu'il devrait, sur le chemin du retour, en transporter facilement cinq ou six boîtes.

Il ne cacherait pas que, ce jour-là, la fin des cours lui apparut comme une véritable libération – presque un don du ciel.  
Les cours terminés, il se hâta de rassembler ses affaires, et quitta aussitôt le bâtiment, sans s'attarder nulle part, qu'il s'agisse de la bibliothèque ou de la cafétéria ; seule la sortie l'intéressait. Sitôt qu'il fut dehors, il inspira un bol de l'air frais (peut-être même un peu trop frais à son goût, à vrai dire – il se hâta de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou), et descendit au pas de course les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de la cour du lycée. Là, un regard circulaire qu'il jeta aux alentours lui apprit que, par chance, une grande majorité des élèves s'en était allée ; ça et là, il restait tout au plus trois, quatre filles, et il n'avait donc plus à craindre que l'on vienne encore se déclarer à lui – enfin, normalement.

Un tantinet rassuré, il récupéra son éternel sourire discret, mi-heureux mi-satisfait, et balaya à nouveau la cour du regard, cherchant cette fois une silhouette bien précise ; toutefois, il savait d'avance qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Atsushi dépassait tous les élèves d'au moins une tête, après tout – s'il s'était trouvé à l'extérieur, Tatsuya l'aurait repéré au premier regard.  
C'était étrange, cependant ; normalement, son cadet l'attendait toujours, à la fin des cours... Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble, ne se séparant qu'au dernier moment, s'arrêtant de plus en plus régulièrement à tous les magasins de sucreries qu'ils dépassaient et maintenant, c'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Rentrer sans Atsushi apparaissait, aux yeux de son ami, impossible et impensable.

« Atsushi ? Appela-t-il alors, calmement, sans trop d'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, et il s'engagea dans la cour. Atsushi, tu es là ? »

Mais où était-il passé ?

Le sourire effacé de Tatsuya se fit très légèrement crispé.  
Fort heureusement, après quelques instants de recherche supplémentaires seulement, il finit par retrouver son ami, assis quelque part sur un banc, un peu à l'extérieur de la cour principale. Soit. Murasakibara Atsushi avait installé ses deux mètres huit non loin de la salle de sport de leur lycée et, l'espace d'un instant, son coéquipier se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié les horaires de leur entraînement du jour, encore une fois – enfin, il allait le mettre au courant, si c'était vraiment ça.  
Reprenant une expression plus décontractée, il ajusta son sac contre son épaule, et se dirigea droit vers son camarade.

« Atsushi ! Appela-t-il, souriant quasi-franchement. Je t'ai trouvé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Notre entraînement n'est pas avant ce soir, sept heures... »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé releva la tête, et Himuro put alors observer qu'il était en train de manger, pour ne pas changer. Maintes mèches de cheveux violets ou mauves tombaient sur son visage et l'empêchaient sans doute de bien voir, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper ; ses mains fourrées dans une boîte de chocolats à la forme d'un cœur rouge et doré, il portait à sa bouche friandise après friandise, toujours avec cet air ennuyé, à peine cette esquisse d'un sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« J'attendais Muro-chin, répondit finalement Murasakibara, entre deux mâchouilles d'un morceau de chocolat. Des filles m'ont donné ça, alors c'est chouette...  
– Les chocolats, tu veux dire ?  
– Hm, oui. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés, Atsushi sembla si content de se taire pour se remettre à engloutir les douceurs sucrées que, l'espace d'un instant, Tatsuya sentit les traits de son visage se durcir un peu – cependant, il savait que son ami était comme ça, il en avait pris l'habitude, et... Mine de rien, c'était un côté de lui qu'il appréciait, aussi. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi.  
Pourquoi il se sentait si bien, lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, lorsqu'il pouvait ne serait-ce que le regarder. Ou bien, pourquoi est-ce que son sourire se faisait automatiquement si franc, si charmant, si tendre, parfois légèrement amusé, à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de l'observer manger. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui offrir à manger, aussi – car dans ces moments-là, le regard que lui jetait le jeune homme était- enfin, bref.  
Toujours était-il qu'Atsushi avait reçu plusieurs chocolats de différentes filles, visiblement – du moins, à en juger par les diverses boîtes ou emballages que Tatsuya voyait dépasser du sac de son coéquipier.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi des filles t'ont offert des chocolats, Atsushi ? Demanda alors l'aîné des deux garçons, l'air joueur, comme il s'asseyait à coté de son ami.  
– Hm, non... Tu sais, toi, Muro-chin ?  
– C'est le 14 février, aujourd'hui.  
– Ah... »

Amusé, Himuro s'efforça toutefois de ne pas rire. Il devinait aisément, à la réaction de l'autre basketteur, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, aujourd'hui ; sans doute avait-il vaguement entendu parler de la Saint-Valentin, mais sans doute aussi ne s'y était-il pas franchement intéressé, et du coup... Aux lèvres de Tatsuya, il naquit un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri que le garçon ne réprima pas, pour une fois.

« Tu sais, continua-t-il, l'air de rien, c'est la Saint-Valentin.  
– Hmm... Muro-chin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– C'est une fête, Atsushi. »

L'autre n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

« Une fête où l'on offre des chocolats à ceux qui nous sont chers. »

La réponse se fit attendre.  
Murasakibara finit de mâcher puis d'avaler le dernier morceau de chocolat de la boîte qu'il avait ouverte sur ses genoux mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui, il n'en chercha pas d'autre, n'en ouvrit pas d'autre. Au lieu de cela, il continua à fixer la boîte vide, pensif, et Tatsuya songea avec humour que, dans l'instant, un peu plus et il pourrait peut-être entendre ses neurones chauffer, tant il avait l'air de se concentrer.

« Muro-chin, finit par lâcher Atsushi, est-ce que ça veut dire que... Tu vas m'en offrir aussi ? »

Sur le coup, la réponse le déstabilisa quelque peu.  
Mais le regard d'Atsushi s'était fait sérieux, et il avait encore dans son sac les maints chocolats que diverses filles lui avaient offerts, alors... Il n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant d'offrir à son camarade un demi-sourire rassurant, compréhensif, et de fouiller dans ses propres affaires jusqu'à en sortir une boîte, puis deux, puis toutes.

« Si tu veux, déclara-t-il alors, et il lui tendit tout ce qu'il avait reçu (il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de les manger, de toute manière). Tu peux tout avoir ! »

Sitôt que le regard de Murasakibara s'éclaira, Himuro comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Certes, il avait promis à plusieurs filles qu'il mangerait leurs chocolats, et penseraient à elles du même coup, mais... Ah, c'était plus fort que lui – Atsushi était plus important, finalement.

Ses besoins, ses envies, ses désirs, ses caprices, tout ce qui venait de lui était infiniment plus important. Pour un peu plus, Tatsuya aurait même tendu la main, et il aurait replacé derrière l'oreille de son camarade cette mèche qui ne cessait de lui tomber entre les deux yeux, et qui finirait bien par se mêler à son précieux chocolat, si on ne l'en écartait pas bientôt – il s'en retint, cependant.

Son ami, pendant ce temps, s'était arrêté de manger, et l'aîné ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui ; l'air concentré, presque préoccupé, Murasakibara fixait un énorme cœur en chocolat – ah ! Himuro s'en souvenait, de celui-là ; c'était une petite, toute petite fille d'un degré inférieur qui l'avait préparé spécialement pour lui, et qui avait tout juste réussi à le lui jeter entre les mains avant de s'enfuir rapidement, sans oser rien lui demander de plus... Il soupira à ce souvenir, amusé, mais décida que rire du comportement de cette fille n'était pas forcément très adéquat, et à coup sûr, pas maintenant – ce n'était pas le moment.

Atsushi, de son côté, regarda l'immense sucrerie, puis le regarda lui, et reporta son regard sur le chocolat – intrigué, Tatsuya se focalisa dès lors sur son camarade, et ne manqua pas une miette des mouvements qui suivirent. Ses yeux voyageaient du cœur à lui, de lui au cœur, et le géant de Yousen fit mine de le tendre en sa direction mais se rétracta aussitôt, ramena près de lui la douceur, et finalement-  
Des deux mains, il attrapa fermement le cœur, et le brisa en deux parties bien nettes, presque égales. Là, il les toisa un instant, envisagea la plus grosse, la tendit... se rétracta, et en croqua un morceau.

« Muro-chin, dit-il finalement, et il lui tendit la seconde partie du cœur en chocolat. S'il faut en donner à ceux qui nous sont chers... Pour toi. »

A ces mots, Himuro se sentit rougir, rien qu'un peu, et il attrapa la denrée aussi vite qu'il le put avant de littéralement se ruer dessus.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte ou qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais connaissant la véritable signification d'un geste du genre, lors d'un jour tel qu'aujourd'hui... Enfin, c'était gênant... Certes, Atsushi n'était sans doute pas au courant, mais il avait quand même reconnu Tatsuya comme un être cher à ses yeux, et... Oh, de toute manière, Himuro n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir ; si Atsushi avait bien voulu lui offrir un morceau de son chocolat, alors il allait manger ce chocolat, et le remercier chaleureusement, parce que ça arrivait trop peu souvent, vraiment-

« Muro-chin, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il lui fallut tout de même six secondes pour retrouver l'énergie de répondre.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Merci, Atsushi. C'est très bon. »

Il appuya cette déclaration en avalant un morceau supplémentaire du cœur en chocolat, mais il sentait sur lui le regard concerné de son ami et, quelque part, ça le troublait un peu. Habituellement, Murasakibara gardait les yeux rivés sur ses bonbons, ses gâteaux, et toute cette masse de sucreries diverses qu'il engloutissait chaque jour ; mais là, son regard dévisageait clairement Tatsuya (le bougre ne s'en cachait même pas), et...

« Tu as du chocolat sur la joue, Muro-chin. »

Tatsuya tressaillit – ah bon ?  
Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était vrai ; maintenant qu'Atsushi le disait, il sentait bel et bien contre sa joue gauche un contact tiède, fondu, et l'impression que quelque chose se trouvait là... c'était forcément du chocolat. Alors donc, c'était ça, que l'autre avait remarqué ? A vrai dire, ça lui donnait des idées... C'était risqué, sans doute, peut-être, mais... enfin... Autant essayer...

« Vraiment ? »

Himuro sourit, et porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Là, il frotta, essuya, mais lorsqu'il rabaissa sa paume, il n'y trouva aucune trace de chocolat, et pour cause ; il l'avait manqué. Raté.  
Et, surtout, fait exprès.

« Atsushi, je n'ai rien, mentit-il impunément, l'air amusé. Regarde, il n'y a pas de chocolat sur ma main. »

A ces mots, Murasakibara fronça les sourcils.

« Plus haut ! Lança-t-il, le ton blasé. Muro-chin n'est pas très doué, hein... »

Il soupira, faussement exaspéré, et d'un seul coup, ses deux mains, non, ses deux énormes paumes atteignirent les joues de son camarade, toujours assis à côté de lui.  
Un instant, puis deux, et ça y est, c'était fait ; Atsushi avait, d'un savant geste du pouce, recueilli toute trace de chocolat fondu à la joue de Tatsuya et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il enfourna le pouce en question dans sa propre bouche.

Honnêtement, Himuro ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu – il avait espéré qu'Atsushi lui ferait le bonheur de lui rendre ce chocolat, à lui, et s'était déjà vu goûter à la denrée au même temps qu'au doigt de son ami, dont il aurait timidement mordillé l'ongle, et caressé la phalange d'un bout de langue expérimentée... Enfin. Une autre fois, sans doute.

« Ah mais, Muro-chin, reprit tout à coup la voix d'Atsushi, et l'intéressé tressaillit. Tu en as sur l'autre joue, maintenant... »

L'air un tantinet dépaysé, Murasakibara observa ses doigts, et Himuro fit de même – en effet, ceux-ci étaient pleins de chocolat. Alors, cela voulait dire que-  
A l'instant même où son coéquipier se pencha sur Tatsuya, et vint gentiment fourrer son nez contre sa joue droite, le jeune homme comprit qu'Atsushi avait sans doute réussi à lui mettre du chocolat juste ici, lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé ; or, c'était loin de le déranger... Son souffle était chaud, et les lèvres qu'il déposa contre sa peau, douces, tendres, gourmandes à en crever. Son aîné frémit. Chatouillé par sa respiration régulière, il retint un rire léger, mais sentit soudain la langue tiède et humide rencontrer sa peau pâle et- il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. De se laisser faire.  
Et surtout, de profiter.

Lorsqu'enfin, Murasakibara se retira, le sourire de son camarade était heureux et attendri.  
Le plus grand d'eux deux n'en sembla pas satisfait, toutefois.

« Il en reste un peu, fit-il remarquer, le ton plaintif. Juste sous ton œil... »

A nouveau, il voulut se pencher, et tenter de laper ce qu'il croyait être une tache de chocolat récalcitrante, mais Tatsuya le retint – des deux mains, qu'il plaqua contre son torse, il le repoussa doucement.

« Atsushi, ce n'est pas plutôt mon grain de beauté, ça, tu crois ? »

Le géant sembla réfléchir.

« Hm, c'est vrai, ça n'avait pas le goût de chocolat..., avoua-t-il, après quelques instants. Mais... Dans un sens... »

Sans crier gare, il posa deux mains puissantes et larges sur les épaules de Tatsuya, qui ne put dès lors plus réagir ni se débattre ; puis, seulement, il plongea dans son cou, non, contre sa joue, contre lui, et passa la langue sur ce grain de beauté, très rapidement, rien qu'une fois.

« Le goût n'est pas mauvais non plus... », souffla-t-il, et il se redressa – quitta le banc, se releva.

Et derrière lui, c'est un jeune homme aux joues rougies, de surprise comme de gêne comme de bonheur, qu'il laissa.

« Atsushi... »

Avant même que Tatsuya ne le réalise, le prénom de son ami s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres ; et il l'avait soufflé, murmuré, presque susurré... Sans en avoir conscience. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussitôt, il rouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, presque pour se reprendre, mais aucun son ne daigna en sortir, cette fois-ci – Murasakibara, quant à lui, lui tournait le dos, ne le regardait plus, et ne semblait pas franchement décidé à se retourner, à ne serait-ce que bouger.  
L'espace d'un instant encore, Himuro resta sans voix. Puis, seulement, lorsque l'air froid environnant chassa de sa joue la tendre tiédeur qu'y avait apportée son équipier, il retint un léger soupir, amusé, et quitta le banc à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait-il décidé.

« Atsushi, est-ce que tu veux encore du chocolat ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé. On peut aller en achet-  
– Hn. »

Tatsuya releva les yeux sur ce géant, juste à ses côtés, et put lire dans son regard, à sa mine boudeuse, que pour aujourd'hui, il devait en avoir eu assez.  
C'était étonnant, cela dit ; depuis qu'il connaissait Murasakibara, le jeune homme n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu un jour satisfait de si peu de sucreries... Il haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiété par ce comportement qu'il jugeait anormal, inhabituel, presque inapproprié.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? »

Atsushi ne répondit pas.  
Au lieu de ça, Himuro sentit tout à coup la main, non, la poigne ferme et puissante de son ami s'emparer de son bras, et l'immobiliser d'un seul coup – il releva les yeux, aussitôt, et chercha le regard violet du géant de la Génération des Miracles, mais ne trouva à la place du doux sourire, de l'adorable moue blasée, que cet air sévère et déterminé qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il jouait et-  
Oh. Quel que soit le regard qu'il lui lançait, Tatsuya ne pouvait pas lui résister, de toute manière.

« Je veux des chips et Muro-chin, déclara-t-il alors, on ne peut plus sérieux, et son camarade ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.  
– Tu ne me trouveras pas au magasin... »

Il avait répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, il sentit la main d'Atsushi lentement relâcher son bras, puis glisser le long de son corps – son coude, son avant-bras, puis son dos, rapidement mais pas trop, brusquement mais pas trop, jusqu'à ce que son cadet laisse son bras s'enrouler tout autour de sa taille.  
Amusé, satisfait, Tatsuya comprit le message et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. L'instant d'après, il se sentait soulevé ; une seconde encore, et les lèvres de Murasakibara effleurèrent les siennes – on ne peut plus délicatement, on ne peut plus naturellement, comme si ça avait été la chose la plus normale de l'univers.

« Eh bien..., reprit Himuro dès l'instant où il sentit la terre accueillir à nouveau ses pieds, le ton taquin. J'avais aussi du chocolat sur les lèvres, c'est ça ? »

Atsushi sembla réfléchir, et son aîné ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point cette petite moue qu'il avait dans ces moments-là était adorable.

« Hm, Muro-chin, finit-il par avouer, l'air ennuyé. Mais en fait, ça n'a pas tellement le même goût...  
– Ahah, je suppose que je n'ai pas très bon goût... Avec le chocolat, ça devait être meilleur.  
– Hm... pas vraiment... »

Tatsuya sourit, définitivement attendri par l'attitude de son camarade, coéquipier, meilleur ami qu'il aimait tant, et ne put empêcher sa main de se poser en douceur contre son torse immense, là, quelque part, au milieu des boutons et du tissu de son manteau.  
Cependant, il dut abandonner toute idée de continuer ce petit jeu lorsqu'il entendit quelques ricanements, gloussements, quelques cris ou soupirs d'étonnement ; c'était vrai, ils se trouvaient encore dans la cour de l'école, et... ah, quelle plaie. Lorsque Murasakibara se pencha à nouveau sur lui, décidé sans doute à l'embrasser encore, il fut obligé de le repousser gentiment, et ce, peu importe à quel point il aurait eu envie de bêtement le laisser faire.

« Atsushi, j'ai un peu froid aux mains..., tenta-t-il, tout en cherchant à dissimuler son propre agacement. On pourrait y aller, qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'intéressé fit la moue, et Himuro sentit l'expression de son visage de décontracter un peu, s'attendrir carrément, se muer en léger sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de Muro-chin au magasin. »

Amusé, Tatsuya baissa les yeux, et glissa sans plus attendre sa main contre celle d'Atsushi. Caressa ses doigts, ses phalanges du bout de l'index. Puis, le chatouilla de l'ongle, entremêla leurs doigts – et, finalement, rencontra sa paume, y blottit la sienne, et la sensation dès lors fut toute douce, toute tiède.

« Il y en aura tant que tu veux une fois chez moi... C'est promis. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus de ces quelques mots pour satisfaire Atsushi – et, pour une fois, non, pour la première fois sur le chemin, ils ne prirent la peine de s'arrêter qu'à un seul et unique magasin.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini =)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si c'est sans doute pas le truc le plus génial que j'aie écrit jusqu'ici. xD Comme dit plus haut, j'en suis venue à vraiment apprécier ces deux personnages, alors j'écrirai sans doute à nouveau sur eux dans un futur plus ou moins proche... en attendant, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce texte ! :)

La prochaine fois, je posterai probablement un AoKuro... si j'arrive à terminer c't'affaire ! XD


End file.
